Grease
by YukiVengeance
Summary: Ginny meets a boy while on vacation that seems familiar but cant quite figure it out. They have the best time but unfortunately all good things come to an end. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Ginny meets a boy while on vacation that seems familiar but cant quite figure it out. They have the best time but unfortunately all good things come to an end. Or do they?

Main characters: Ginny, Draco, Samantha, Lavender

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Harry Potter or anything related (the books movies whatever else but I'm married to Draco Malfoy See my name hee hee hee lol J/K) I only own the mere plot and a few characters. Oh and I **DO NOT own** Grease or anything related with that.

A/N: Hey again I had time to add my other fanfic. I really love how this story is going. Review and tell me what you liked and didn't. It helps me out. Oh and just in case you didn't know I have another fanfic called Fiery Love. This is my second and I am going to be working on anther so thanks a lot for reading and reviewing ï

Chapter 1  
Ginny and her family were on vacation. Her father finally got a raise at the Department of Mysteries and they could afford to go. Ginny had gotten up early in the morning to walk the on beach; she loved the feel of the soft sand squishing in-between her toes. She was walking along when she spotted a boy sitting on the rocks. He had blond hair and was pretty tan. She decided  
to be brave and talk to him.

"Hello." The boy turned to see a beautiful girl with waist length red hair. She was beautiful."Hi" She decided to sit down next to him. They talked for hours about  
serious stuff and just plain dumb things. Ginny then noticed the sun was going down she had been talking to this gorgeous boy all day. He then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss."Do you need me to walk you home?""Umm...I can manage. Thanks." She then walked off. Draco just stood there watching her walk off. He was so surprised he opened up to this girl he just first met. Oh well after this summer he'll never see her again.Ginny walked through the door and all of her brothers, mom, dad, Harry, and Hermione jumped and threw questions at her."Where the heck have you been young lady?" Said Mr. Weasley"We were so worried!" Cried Hermione."Calm down everyone! I was at the beach, I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Don't ever do that again or I'll skin your hide." Said Mr. Weasley. After she had reassured her family that she was ok and that she will never do that again, she went up to her room. Hmmm he was so handsome and easy to talk to, and yet he seemed vaguely familiar. Oh well, I hope I see him again before I leave and with that she feel asleep.The next morning, Ginny got up all happy and couldn't wait to run to the beach to see if he was there."Good morning mum.""My, aren't we in a good mood today?""Mum, I'm going to go hang out at the beach today if nothing is planned.""Sure dear. Your father is taking the boys to some weird store about 5 miles from here.""Ok." With that she ran up to her room. When she got there, she put on her cute 2 piece pink bathing suit and a cute little matching sun dress to go over it. With a simple spell, she put random curls throughout her fiery red hair. She applied natural looking makeup, grabbed her bag of swimming stuff,  
and headed out to the beach. She walked to the same rock and sure enough he was there. She walked up to him and covered his eyes."Guess who?""Well seeming as I don't know your name..." he twisted her around and she landed on his lap. He kissed her first slowly and then fiercely. He let go and looked at her. Ginny was out of breath and managed to squeak out her name."Ginny.""Huh?""Ginny, that's my name.""Short for?""Virginia.""I like Virginia." He kissed her again.Every day for the rest of the time they were there Ginny would go see him. They'd talk, go to the carnival do all kinds of things. Ginny knew she loved him and Draco knew he loved her. Too bad their fun had to end."Ginny, were leaving." Called Mrs. Weasley"Will I ever see you again?""Of course, I'll find you wherever you are." They kissed."Ginny lets go!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley"Bye.""See ya." Draco watched the car drive away until it was out of sight. He really liked her but he'd probably never see her again. Him a Malfoy in love who would have thought.Ginny felt a huge pit in her stomach; she didn't want to leave him. She knew she loved him. She felt safe and happy in his arms, and everyone thought she'd love Harry potter forever.They got back to the borrow 3 days before they had to leave for Hogwarts. Their lists had already arrived. Mrs. Weasley collected them and headed to  
Diagon Alley. Ginny sat in her room crying, Hermione heard her crying and went to see what was wrong."Ginny, are you ok?""Do I look ok?" She sobbed"Ginny, you know you can tell me anything, please tell me what's wrong."

Ginny told her the whole story. When she was done Hermione reached over and  
gave her a big hug.

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry, did he say he'd contact you""I think so but he doesn't even know my address or my last name.""Well what's his name?" Ginny realized she never asked."I don't know." And she started crying again."Don't worry. I'll help you find him."Ginny woke up and got dressed, made sure everything was in her trunk. She carried it down stairs. They all ate breakfast in a hurry then headed of to plat form 9 ¾. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a compartment. When they were about ten minutes away, everyone put on their school robes. Ten minutes later they stepped off the train to hear."Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The lot of them climbed into the  
horseless carriages and headed to Hogwarts. They sat through the sorting of the first years and had the beginning of the year feast. Ginny was excited to be back she forgot all about the boy at the beach. After the feast they all headed up to their common rooms tired and ready for the next days classes. Ginny put on her p.j.'s and hopped into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry about the crabby job of this chapter but all fixed now! I was up like 4 in the morning posting (not good idea ) So i was tired and not paying attention! ok so hopefully this is better!

Americasweetie: Thank you! I think is cute seeing how I love Grease the movie!

DGloveangel: Oh yes it is gonna be HOT! lol OK well sorry for the long wait.

fanfictionsissy: Awesome I'll read it if I can find time lol! Maybe we can give tips heehee. Ok and about the whole having it written down: I do have like 10 chapters written down and there all like posted on another site. gasping for air

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

Ginny woke up early the next morning, took a long shower, and got dressed.  
She ran a brush through her soft red hair and headed to the Great Hall (TGH). She sat next to her usual friends, Lavender and Samantha. They giggled and laughed.

"So what did you do this summer?" Asked Samantha

"Oh I went to the beach. I met a boy there"

"Oh really?" Screeched Lavender. She always loved talking about boys.

"Tell us all about it." Said Samantha. She told her two best friends everything.

"Aw how romantic! Too bad you never found out his name." Said Samantha.

"I know." Just then, Dumbledore stood up to say his usual speech and they all headed to their morning classes. First Ginny had potions with Snape.  
Then herblogy, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, then finally lunch. At lunch her friends gossiped, and then Samantha said something so funny that made Ginny shriek with laughter.  
Draco was sitting at his table being quiet as usual when he heard a very familiar laugh. He whipped around to see a red head laughing hysterically at the Gryffindor table.  
This is impossible He looked over to Pansy and asked,

"Who is that red headed girl at the Gryffindor table?" Pansy smirked.

"That is that mudblood lover Ginny Weasley"Oh no this can't have happened; the beautiful girl at the beach whom he had fallen in love with was Ginny Weasley. Obviously she hadn't noticed him.  
What would people say? He decided to not let her see him, not yet. They went through their afternoon classes and then had dinner. After dinner she sat doing her homework in a far corner of the library.

"Hey Ginny." Said Harry.

"Oh hi Harry." She said without looking away from her essay. Harry sat down across from her. He sat there for a few minutes staring at her. She looked up to see him starring at her.

"What"

"Oh nothing I've just noticed how beautiful you've gotten." Ginny blushed.  
She had had a crush on Harry for the longest time until she met the boy on the beach. She realized that she had forgotten all about him until now.

"Uh well thanks

"Hey, uh, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" How could she refuse? She'd probably never see that boy again.

"Of course I will"

"Oh good. We'll meet in the common room"

"Ok." He got up and left. She felt really depressed. I wish I just knew his name.

Draco pov

Draco just sat there on his bed thinking of what he should do. Should he run up to her and tell her who he was? Or should he not say anything? No that wouldn't work. He couldn't avoid her forever. Just then, Crabbe and goyle walked in.

"Why are you just sitting here?" said Crabbe.

"Because I can!"

"Oh, what did you do this summer?" just then Blaise Zabini walked up.

"I just went to the beach." They kept staring at him like there was more.

"Ok well I met a girl."

"Was she hot?" said Blaise.

"Hell yeah!"

"Did you get some?" said Crabbe in a low voice.

"What, get out!" He yelled at Crabbe.

"Geez what's Gotten into you?" he said while walking out the door. Blaise got up to leave.

"Sounds like you actually care about this girl." said Blaise then he got up patted Draco on the shoulder and left. What was he going to do if they found out he'd fallen in love with a Weasley? But he did love her he knew that. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling for hours contemplating what to do about him and Ginny. Finally at half past two in the morning, he decided to send her an owl. Finally he rolled over and fell asleep. Draco woke up the next morning and realized he was already late for breakfast, so he would have to write his letter at lunch. He got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and headed down to TGH. He made sure Ginny didn't see him as he sat eating breakfast. The bell sounded for them to go to class.

Ginny sat in potions Dreaming about what would have happened if she would still be with the boy from the beach. She was suddenly awakened from her day dreaming when Snape slapped a ruler on her desk.

"If I were you Miss Weasley I would stop day dreaming and pay attention." Snape said in his usual cold voice. She paid as much attention as she could through out her morning classes but no matter what, her mind seemed to drift to him. The bell rang for lunch. She slowly collected her things and headed to TGH. She was walking towards TGH when someone ran past her. She turned around to see who it was. It was a boy with blonde hair. For a second she thought it was him but then she came to her senses. How could it be? So she headed back to TGH.

When the bell rang Draco hurried out of class to go to the owlry. When he saw her coming toward him. Oh no he thought and ran past her and didn't look back. He hoped he didn't see her. That's all he needed was a scene in the hall. He got to the owlery, got a quill, parchment, and ink, out of his bag, and began to write. When he was done he sent it off with an owl. He looked at his watch; 5 minutes until lunch was over.

"Oh well." and he headed to his afternoon classes.

Better then before!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HIYA! Another chapter from me, dont ya just love me lol!

SlytherinGoddess15: Thanks!

yelleight: Do you mean sexually? Cause if not hmmmI dont understand what you mean so explain please.

FirePrincessofSlytherin16: Thank you!says inAnouncer/manvoiceAnd here is your update!

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!

Nival Vixen: Yeah I know (again up to late posting). Thanks for telling me. I'm so glad you are like rading all my stories thanks.

Chapter 3

Ginny was sitting in her last class of the day. She couldn't wait until it was over, then she would have the weekend off. The bell rang and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor tower to drop her stuff off. When she got to her bed she found a grey owl sitting on her pillow. What now? she thought. She bent down and untied the letter from its leg.

"You can go." She told the owl. She opened it and read:

Dear Virginia,  
Meet me at the astronomy tower tonight at 2am.  
Love,  
The boy from the beach.

"What?" She said out loud. She was so confused. The boy she met at the beach could not be here. This was some sick joke someone was playing on her. It had to be! She only told 3 people; Samantha, Hermione, and Lavender. They would never have done this to her. She decided not to go. This was just some sick joke. She ripped up the letter and threw it in the garbage. She headed to the Great Hall for dinner. When she got to the Great Hall, she sat next to her friends .  
"Hey Ginny!" Samantha said.

"Hi." Ginny said back.

"What's wrong?" Samantha said, lowering her voice.

"Well, someone sent me a letter to meet them in the astrology tower tonight at 2."

"Oh, you know what that means!" Said lavender all excitedly.

"Oh shut up." Ginny snapped.

"Geez Ginny, you don't have to be rude." Said Samantha.

"Who was it from?" Said lavender.

"The boy from the beach." Said Ginny in a scared voice.

"What?" Said lavender.

Gasp "Are you sure someone isn't just messing with you?" Said Samantha

"What should I do?"

"I would go." Said Lavender. She would do anything for boys. Ginny decided she wasn't hungry anymore so she got up and went to her room. She sat on her bed thinking about what to do. She was getting tired so she set her alarm for 1:30, just incase she changed her mind and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Beep. Beep.

Ginny woke up and shut off her alarm. She decided to go. She got up looked at her self in the mirror. She looked really bad. She muttered a clean up spell and then headed out. She was walking down the corridor when she heard a noise.

"Oh no." She whispered. She hid behind a statue. She saw Peeves swoop bye.

"Thank Merlin." She then found her way the to astronomy tower. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She closed her eyes; she was afraid. Still having her eyes closed she said,

"I don't know what your playing at but this isn't funny!" She kept her eyes closed not wanting to face reality. Draco was there and he felt really bad. He walked up to her and kissed her. She immediately relaxed for she knew whose lips they were. He looked at her.

"Open your eyes." He said. She opened one eye and looked at him and then opened the other. She was horrified. She now knew why he looked so familiar.

Hope you like and there arnt to many mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! You all are lucky that I am posting like everyday...but that is only causeI have alot of chapter written already. Ok wellI think you guys will love this chapter...It's like my fave. **

SlytherinGoddess15: **Thanks!**

-LuV-cHaRmEd18 : **Your wish is my cammand!**

BlueBerriRain: **Yes it's supose to be, haha.**

Nival Vixen: **Yes there are always mistakes (they haunt me!) Well hmm... I dont know why it wouldn't let you re-review I'll check in to it. Thank you it means alot that you read them. I would love it if you email me!**

scholcomp7: **Thank you!**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

Chapter 4

"Malfoy!" She screamed.

"Shh don't yell" He was worried that she wouldn't want to be with him now that she knew who he really was.

"I have to go." She ran out of the astronomy tower and bumped into someone.

"Who's there?" she didn't see anyone. All of a sudden Harry appeared.

"Sorry Ginny I didn't mean to scare you.

"It's ok. What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, well I'm going back see you tomorrow." She ran off. When she got to her room she began to cry. How could she not have recognized him? I'm so stupid! Samantha heard her crying and went to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just found out that the guy I spent my summer with is Draco Malfoy!"

"What, that hottie in slytherin?"

"Sami your no help."

"Whats wrong with him"

"He's a Malfoy"

"So what if you love him then that shouldn't matter. You do love him?"

"Yes but my whole life he's looked down on me and my family."

"Well maybe he's changed his mind."

"So you don't think it would be wrong to be with him?"

"Of course not he's a hunk." Ginny giggled. She was right about that. She sighed.

"Well my brother would definitely not agree."

"It's not up to him."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Well why don't you get some sleep." She gave Samantha a hug.

"Thank you for being a great friend"

"No problem" she went back to her bed. Ginny lay awake thinking for a while then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ginny woke up the next morning remembering what had happened last night. She decided she wanted to be with Draco. Obviously he had changed. She got up and dressed then headed to the great hall for breakfast. She saw Draco looking at her. She decided to be brave and walked up to him.

"May I speak with you?" Draco smirked

"Like I would want to talk to a dirty Weasley like you." The people around Draco laughed. She looked at him with wide eyes. She quickly walked to her own table.

"What was that about?" Samantha asked. Ginny looked like she was going to cry.

"He said he didn't want to talk to me." She sobbed. Samantha didn't reply. Ginny ate quickly and left. Samantha looked over to the slytherin table and glared at Malfoy. HE suddenly got up and started to walk out of the great hall. She followed him. When she saw that they were both alone in the hall she spoke.

"Malfoy!" He turned and looked at her.

"Well well…" He was cut off. Samantha pushed him against the wall. He tried to push her off but realized she was stronger then she looked.

"Now you listen to me Malfoy. How dare you lead Ginny on and then treat her like Shit!."

"What are you talking about?" he played dumb.

"Don't act like you stupid. I know what happened between you and Ginny this summer."

"Now that she knows who I am she doesn't want to be with me."

"She is just scared that's all." She released him.

"Well she definitely hates me now" he said

"well I highly suggest that you talk to her."

"Ok misses feisty"

"Don't call me that" she hissed

"Fine, now can I go your highness?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, oh and you can tell Blaise that I said hi" with that she left.

Ginny as sitting in potions daydreaming when a paper airplane came flying onto her desk. She looked around to see who it might be from. She didn't see anyone who looked guilty. She opened it up and read it. It read

Dearest Virginia,  
I'm sorry that I was rude to you today. I figured that since you ran off last night that you didn't want anything to do with me. So I am asking now would you like to pursue our relationship?  
Draco Malfoy

She looked over to him and he smiled. Suddenly the note was ripped from her hands.

'Passing notes in class Weasley?" snape drawled she went white she prayed he didn't read it out loud. When he realized whom it was from he said

"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy you both will have a nights detention for passing notes" he threw the note back on Ginny's desk. She glared at Draco he just smiled at her.

**DUN DUN DUN... haha I hope you injoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chappie!**


End file.
